We Are Not Enemies, We Are Friends
by Kajune
Summary: -8069- Only Yamamoto saw Mukuro not an enemy while Tsuna was away.
1. Prologue

**Title** : We Are Not Enemies, We Are Friends

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort / Romance

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: -8069- Only Yamamoto saw Mukuro not as an enemy while Tsuna was away.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

As the next boss of the Vongola Family, Tsunayoshi is invited to a meeting between every Mafia boss in Italy. He has no right to refuse, so he had to reluctantly pack his bags to prepare for take off. Under direct orders from the Ninth and Xanxus, Belphegor is to escort him, because he might get lost once he arrives at the far away country. Right now, Tsuna is saying goodbye to his friends and family, and those who are his allies.

"I'll surely miss you guys." Tsuna says.

"Don't worry, Juudaime. You're only going to be there for a couple of days, right?" Gokudera reassures.

"That's true but, are you sure you guys can deal with each other?"

"Everything will be fine." Gokudera says again. "As long as you are alright, we have nothing to worry about, not even each other."

"Well, if you say so." Tsuna half-heartedly accepts.

"Hey, Yamamoto Takeshi." Belphegor calls, his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to send the Varia some of your dad's best sushi."

"Haha, I won't."

"Well," Tsuna mutters. "I think I'll be going then." Swiftly, he turns around.

"See you, Juudaime!" Gokudera shouts.

"Good luck, Tsuna." Yamamoto adds.

"Have a nice trip, Sawada!" Ryohei yells.

"Bye-bye, boss." Chrome says.

Tsuna carefully listens to everyone's words. Each and every one of those people standing behind him, have always managed to make him feel better, and even now, he is feeling very relieved. When he can no longer hear their last wishes, he turns his attentions to what Belphegor and Reborn were warning him about.

Once the young boss is completely out of sight, Bianchi takes the girls - Kyoko, Haru and I-Pin - towards a near by shop, while the boys - plus Chrome - begin dealing with their secret issue.

"Now, with Juudaime gone, we need to settle some things." Gokudera states, no longer carrying that cheerful air around him.

"What things?" Yamamoto asks, still maintaining a Yamamoto-ish demeanor.

"Don't ask such a stupid question! Don't you know that with Reborn-san gone too Mukuro can do whatever he wants!"

Gokudera's words cause all eyes to turn on Mukuro, who stands smiling confidently at the back.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome whispers.

"I still don't see what the problem is." Yamamoto admits.

Gokudera becomes angry, grabbing the rain guardian by the collar of his shirt and glares deeply. "Listen here, Mukuro is not a friend. He will attack any of us whenever he pleases. We are not going to just sit around and allow him to do so." Gokudera releases Yamamoto, and steps away quietly.

"He's right." Dino says. "We can't trust him all that much." He turns slightly towards Mukuro, who is still showing no concern over their hatred for him.

"If you get anywhere near the girls I'll blow you to bits." Gokudera threatens as he steps towards Mukuro, with explosives already in his hands. "Do you understand me?"

"Kufufu." Mukuro laughs. "Whatever you say."

"Bastard." Gokudera insults, and retreats again with his explosives suddenly hidden.

"Kahaha!" Loudly, does the illusionist laugh again.

Gokudera's temper snaps at the sound, and he swings right round only to throw a powerful fist at Mukuro's cheek, sending him bashing onto the ground nearly twice, causing even more damage to the ground and Mukuro.

"Mukuro!" Yamamoto shouts, and attempts to run towards the mist guardian.

He fails when Gokudera gets in the way. He is clearly dead mad at Yamamoto right now. Not wanting to start a fight, Yamamoto steps back, and watches at how Mukuro gets up and laughs again, only to be beaten again by Gokudera, and later forced to flee by an annoyed Hibari.

It is worrying, Yamamoto finds it, and he just wished he could of helped the poor illusionist.

* * *

**Author's Note : **This is an old story that went missing along with many others, and now that it has been found and is worth continuing, I have submitted it.


	2. Hopeless Visit

**Title** : We Are Not Enemies, We Are Friends

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Hopeless Visit**

* * *

While Belphegor's killing instincts were truly on a frightening level, he was by far willing to leave them deactivated while with someone capable of giving him a good reason to; in Yamamoto's case, it was his dad's sushi. As for the Kokuyo pair, they were truly not above trying to kill even those considered allies to them. Just stepping into their domain, and they'll both lash out in their own...vicious ways.

This is the reason why Yamamoto is currently struggling to survive after entering Kokuyo Land. Joshima Ken is truly determined to bite all of his skin off without hesitation, and Kakimoto Chikusa couldn't care less about decorating the walls with thousands of his needles.

Initially, Yamamoto was confused about their pleasure in killing all their uninvited guests, but at this moment, he has figured out that this level of hostility isn't something to do with instinct...but protection. Mukuro had been chased out of the airport mercilessly, two days ago, and Yamamoto had spent the first day being under pressure by Gokudera and Dino.

The next day, he was busy trying to continue his daily life normally without having to meet Gokudera's glares or one of Dino's subordinates being on the look out. During the evening of that day he was determined to give the illusionist a visit, but felt that it would be best for him to be left to relax another day.

By today's morning, he sees that either Mukuro needs more rest, or is permanently un-welcoming towards anyone.

Eventually...

"Cut it out, Ken, this guy isn't going to lose so easily." Chikusa suddenly commands, his thin figure still mostly hidden within the shadows.

The transformed Ken turns back to look at Chikusa, annoyed, while having Yamamoto slightly hanging from a big pipe near the ceiling, which he is struggling to stay on. True, this rain guardian isn't so nice as to surrender like that, but not doing so is still very hard, especially in such a small hallway.

"Huh? I don't want to!" Ken yells. He truly does enjoy trying to _murder _the baseball player.

Chikusa doesn't give a reply, but simply retreats back into the darkness. For the next few moments, Ken continues to try and attack Yamamoto in his lion form. Though more bruises are left on the rain guardian, the hunt ends in the Vongola's favor when he slips into some shadows, and doesn't sense the other following.

Though he finds it somewhat suspicious, he simply continues to advance.

In a short while, does Yamamoto come across a room with the door closed. Hanging from the door knob is a sign saying 'Do Not Enter', and this makes Yamamoto believe that this must be Mukuro's room. However wrong it is to disobey the sign, Yamamoto swallows his guts and carefully opens the door, where inside, Mukuro is sitting sideways on the window frame, looking out the window.

His expression isn't of amusement at all.

"Mukuro..." Yamamoto mutters, and as he steps into the room a bit, his mind tells him that his presence is now known, despite there being no response. He believes in it nonetheless.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you back at the airport. I wish everyone would just be nicer to you. I..."

While going on in his attempt to apologize for his inability to save Mukuro from humiliation, the other begins to laugh.

"So, Ken and Chikusa were unable to keep out guests, how sad. However, I'm glad to see you've actually made it, even more to my own room." Mukuro looks at the rain guardian, his happy expression back as usual. Yamamoto returns the gaze with slight disappointment.

He knows what he saw and that was sadness. To hide it is wrong, yet Mukuro is still doing it. Wearing a mask or two only puts others on the wrong track of how one feels, and that kind of behavior Yamamoto disapproves. Sadly, it doesn't seem like he is going to get a chance to reveal this.

"Congratulations." Mukuro whispers, and just for a second, does Yamamoto see sadness in the former's eyes. Genuinely, great sadness, hidden under layers of illusions made to deceive.

Before he knows it, other illusions of said master transports him back to the entrance of Kokuyo Land. When Yamamoto looks up, and stares at the building, he understands that comfort is the last thing Mukuro is hoping for right now, and so he isn't going to let Yamamoto 'break' him anytime soon.

With this knowledge, the upset guardian leaves.


End file.
